


Jarring Love

by kotaka_kun



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Berries, Daredevil Exchange, M/M, Making Up, foggy comes to terms with daredevil in one way or another, he just wants matt smiling more, i think we all want that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 02:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17153693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotaka_kun/pseuds/kotaka_kun
Summary: written for the Daredevil Exchange, my prompt was Berries! I had fun with this, and the idea of a one word prompt was a little intimidating at first because it allowed for so much (read: too much) freedom, heheI like to willfully ignore important plot developments in favor of letting these two be happy, so set probably sometime after the takedown of Fisk in s1, because I need them to make up. also make out tbh,,





	Jarring Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarvelsMenace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelsMenace/gifts).



> written for the Daredevil Exchange, my prompt was Berries! I had fun with this, and the idea of a one word prompt was a little intimidating at first because it allowed for so much (read: too much) freedom, hehe
> 
> I like to willfully ignore important plot developments in favor of letting these two be happy, so set probably sometime after the takedown of Fisk in s1, because I need them to make up. also make out tbh,,

 

For all intent and purposes, Foggy knew that Matt was trying to carry on like before. It was hard on both of them, he’d started to realize, and Matt being - well, Matt, he tended to try to shoulder all the blame for all the wrong reasons. Foggy wasn’t sure that Matt still didn’t get why he was so against the idea of him going out every night as Daredevil. He didn’t know if Matt understood that it was because he cared so much about Matt. 

It had put a strain on their relationship, that was for sure. Their professional life be damned, Daredevil was wrecking havoc on their personal lives just with his existence hanging unspoken over their heads every time they were alone these days. 

At first, Foggy had waited to see if Matt would try to explain himself in a way that wasn’t “I had to do it to protect you,” because that was bullshit and they both knew it. He had willfully hid such a crucial part of himself, and had put both Foggy and Karen at risk. 

Foggy had a theory though, one he’d never share with Matt or ask him to confirm it. It would be cruel to. But he did wonder. 

He  _ had _ to wonder if Matt had hid the vigilante side of himself out of fear. It was almost funny, really. The Man Without Fear, afraid of admitting what he did to his partner, his best friend, his boyfriend... because he’d been left behind one too many times in his life by people who meant the most to him, and that was the kind of shit that left scars. If that was the case, Foggy couldn’t blame him. 

Not that that excused Matt never telling him about Daredevil - that isn’t something you keep from a person you’ve literally discussed the idea of marriage with (in the broadest of terms, of course - nothing was set or decided yet). 

Now that everything was out in the open, neither of them knew where they stood, and to Foggy, it had been the worst goddamn weeks of his life. He didn’t know who he was in the context of his life without Matt, and from the looks of it, Matt was much the same. Time helped a little, but what really did it was Karen insisting they talk it out because she was, quote, ‘Tired of their shit, and if they didn’t get their act together soon, she would lock them in the roach infested closet until they got themselves sorted. 

Suffice to say they’d talked at length. Tears were shed, promises were made, and things had gone back to the way they used to be, more or less.    
Foggy still found Matt more reserved than before though, which was strange and quite frankly distressing. He wouldn’t initiate anything that could be interpreted as a romantic gesture. He was slower to smile. And for Foggy, who’d long since thought of Matt as a sun, it was like the cloudy days were never-ending. Something else that had seemed to change just as drastically was the way Matt carried himself. Maybe it was just that Foggy was more aware of the little things now. 

Honestly, he was shocked at himself for never seeing the signs before. The signs that there was something that Matt wasn’t saying when they sat down to eat at restaurants, or when they tried a new coffee place. The discomfort, the suppressed displeasure - it was just all so apparent now that Foggy wasn’t making excuses to himself for Matt acting a certain way when it was just him holding back the reaction to the overwhelming sensory input he was experiencing.

And for a man who’d spent years hiding such a huge aspect of his life, he was terrible at lying outright. He was too expressive, even when he tried to hide behind a stoic mask. 

So when Matt made a face as he bit into his PB&J he’d made to snack on after arriving at Foggy’s apartment one night after his patrol, Foggy didn’t bother to hide that he was staring at his boyfriend sitting beside him on the couch.

“You hate it, don’t you?” he asked suddenly. 

“What?” Matt actually sounded genuinely confused, and Foggy had to admit that he was impressed. Still, he fixed Matt with a look, quirking a brow unimpressed until Matt gave in. 

“Yeah, kinda.” 

“Kinda? Matt, you looked like you were knowingly swallowing poison.” 

Matt was silent for a long moment. 

“It’s just, your jam. I think it’s about to go bad.” he said eventually. 

Foggy blinked, before the revelation hit him like a ton of bricks. 

Of course Matt could tell. He’d said that his senses were enhanced, so it was only natural that his sense of taste was heightened too. He just hadn’t thought about the implications of all of that until now. Sound and touch, sure, but taste. Foggy would be willing to bet good money that Matt would be able to name all the ingredients in a stew if given the opportunity, seeing as his hearing enabled him to hear trouble all across the city and he could tell by touching a wall if the lights were on or not. 

“Holy shit. You- you’ve had to endure- holy shit, Matt.” Matt just blinked at him, though he tilted his head ever so slightly to convey that he was listening to Foggy freak out via his heart rate or something, who knows. “Your sense of taste is as jacked as your hearing and stuff, right?”

Matt made a soft sound of confirmation. 

“Oh my god, how do you live? We ate so much leftover Chinese food back in Columbia, you must’ve hated that.”

“Not the worst thing.” Matt shrugged. 

“The cafeteria food?” 

“That was pretty bad, but it was bearable.”

“My mom’s fruitcake?”

“Hey, I love your mom’s fruitcake.” Matt protested with a smirk. 

“My morning breath!” Foggy groaned, burying his face in Matt’s shoulder, surprised when he felt an arm come up around him to hold him there. 

“My mouth tastes just as bad first thing in the morning, I promise.” Matt said, and it almost passed for his actually-serious voice.

“Matt,” Foggy huffed, but he was already grinning again. It was impossible not to when Matt looked so much like the Matt he knew, with his wide, toothy smile that he got to see more than anyone - the one that used to only show up when Matt was drunk, but as the years had gone by, they’d started to happen more often. 

“That must suck.” Foggy said after a while. 

“It’s not too bad.” Matt said with a shrug. “I learned to compartmentalize it all a long time ago.”

“From Stick?”

“Yeah.” 

Stick had always been a touchy subject for them, but now, Foggy had to wonder if it had to do just as much with the fact that Stick had been mentoring Matt to fight using his powers and whatnot, as it had to do with the abandonment and the trauma there. 

“So what you’re telling me is that you could’ve become a food critic and shit on bougie restaurants for not using organic vegetables like they claim, and yet you decided to go into something as tedious as law?”

Foggy felt more than saw Matt laugh, and it loosened a knot in his chest he hadn’t known was there. 

* * *

Now, he’d known Matt for years and years, for holidays and shitty days and every day in between. And Foggy was pretty damn sure he’d never seen Matt look so impressed, and by food, no less.

Specifically, organically grown and freshly picked blackberries being sold at a small stall at a farmer’s market in a quiet pocket of Hell’s Kitchen on a Saturday. The vendor had offered them a sample after seeing how drawn Matt was to her products, and everything about the way Matt was leaning in told Foggy he wanted to get some to take home. 

The time did eventually come though, when he had to break the news of the price to him. Leaning over, he whispered the cost of the carton to Matt, who upon hearing the price that was just out of his budget, looked devastated. 

Well, maybe not to the average bystander, but Foggy knew. The droop of his shoulders, and the downwards quirk of the corners of his lips...

Foggy took one look at Matt’s face, and took a card off the stall’s display and slipped into his pocket. When he got home, he prayed Matt was out of earshot as he pulled out his phone and the card of the vendor of those delectable berries. 

It wasn’t much. He knew that. But Matt deserved something nice after everything he’d been through. After everything they’d been through. 

He just hoped he’d manage to make this correctly. 

* * *

“I’ve got something for you.” Foggy said excitedly the next time Matt showed up at his place.

“What’s the occasion?” Matt’s tone was light, but he looked wary; almost guilty as though he was trying to remember if he’d forgotten an anniversary or a birthday. It was neither, but it was kinda funny to watch the brief panic flicker across his features. 

He set the hefty box on Matt’s lap once they were settled on the couch, and was satisfied to see Matt try to understand what exactly was going on. Matt obediently opened the box though, and stuck a hand inside to run his fingers over the contents packed tightly into the package with newspaper scrunched up and fitted in to keep the items from shifting too much. 

“It’s five jars of jam,” he narrated helpfully at the blatant confusion on Matt’s face. “Five sixteen ounce jars.” He’d picked out the weird hexagonal ones at the market so Matt wouldn’t need labels on these. “I made em myself.”

“Thank you,” Matt said quickly. The ‘But why?’ was clearly on the tip of his tongue. 

Foggy shrugged halfheartedly, fighting to keep the smile off of his face. 

“Open one up and see if you like it before you start thanking me.” 

Matt reached inside the box with tentative fingers, feeling around until he felt an edge of one of the lids, and pulled out a jar. He unscrewed it with relative ease - unsurprising considering those arms - but froze at the pop as the suction came undone. 

He inhaled, only a little deeper than normal, but Foggy rolled his eyes. Of course Matt was already figuring it out. 

“Foggy,” There was a hint of disbelief to his otherwise reserved tone, and Foggy was having none of it. 

“Try it.” he insisted. 

Matt dipped a finger into the jam, and brought it up to his lips, his pink tongue swiping across the spread eagerly. He let out what was probably an unbidden sound of surprise before sticking his finger in his mouth and sucking off the remaining sweetness entirely. 

It was a moment before he faced Foggy again, but when he did, he had the biggest smile that Foggy had seen in a long time. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> blackberries don’t seem to be that expensive, but for the sake of plot, lets just pretend that it was an entirely reasonable reason ssssshhhhhhhhhhh ladksfjasldgkhalsdkfja
> 
> Hope you liked it regardless! Happy holidays!!


End file.
